This invention relates to an electric connector having a shell to be fitted to a mating connector.
An electric connector having a conductive shell to be fitted to a mating conductive shell of a mating connector is known. Each of these shells is a pressed part formed by press-punching and bending a thin metal plate, and has a cylindrical shell fitting portion. The shell fitting portions are contacted and fitted to each other to be electrically connected (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H09-259981).
When the electric connector is fitted to the mating connector, i.e., when the shell fitting portions are contacted and fitted to each other, it is supposed that strong prying force is applied to the electric connector to expand the shell fitting portion of the electric connector by the principle of the lever. More particularly, since the prying force is received by the shell fitting portions alone, the shell fitting portions may possibly be deformed.